


A Bright Beginning

by OpalSpirit



Series: The Prequels: Retold [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Combat, Coruscant (Star Wars), Droids, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hearing Voices, Injury Recovery, Interplanetary Travel, Jedi, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Major Character Injury, Male-Female Friendship, Naboo - Freeform, Permanent Injury, Phantom Menace, Slave Trade, Slow Burn, Tatooine (Star Wars), Tatooine Slave Culture, Trade Federation, beau taplin, gifted, not following orders, prequels retold, star wars prequels, starships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalSpirit/pseuds/OpalSpirit
Summary: The first installment in the retelling of the prequels.Following closely the events of George Lucas's "The Phantom Menace," a young Jedi padawan is gifted with the ability to hear voices from the future.When her friend and fellow padawan Obi-Wan is sent off-world with his Master Qui-Gon, she hears voices that could very well threaten not only their lives, but the very future of the galaxy.Will she follow the orders of her Master and stay behind or will she rebel against those that raised her in order to prevent a much darker future?
Relationships: obi-wan/reader
Series: The Prequels: Retold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	1. Back where it all began...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My heart is not captured easily. I am disinterested in small talk, disillusioned with love, and too focused on my dreams and aspirations to lend anybody my attention for long. But if we make that connection, if you find your way into my heart, God, I will fall for you like gravity has let go of the earth.” ~ Beau Taplin || The Connection

“Honestly,” Y/N combed her fingers through her H/L H/C hair. “I don’t see why you specifically have to go.”

“I think someone’s a little jealous.” Obi-Wan smirked and winked at his friend, “besides, where the Master goes-”

“The student must follow,” Y/N interjected and sighed, “I know.”

“Don’t worry,” Obi-Wan turned to face her, “I’ll be back soon, I can’t imagine these negotiations taking very long.”

“You say that about every mission.”

“True,” Obi-Wan acknowledged and grinned, “but this time its the truth.”

“Mmhm,” Y/N didn’t sound the least bit convinced.

“Come on,” Obi-Wan pulled his robe on, “you can accompany me to the hanger bay.”

“How very generous of you,” Y/N rolled her eyes and smirked before following her friend out into the passageway.

~ ~ ~

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Obi-Wan lowered his hood as he and his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn approached the view-port aboard one of the Trade Federation’s ships.

“I don’t sense anything,” Qui-Gon replied, almost a little dismissively.

Grinding his teeth and taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan tried again, “it’s not about the mission, Master. It’s something, elsewhere. Elusive.” Maybe he should contact Y/N, maybe she felt something too. She was a little more Force Sensitive than him.

“Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs,” Qui-Gon’s voice interrupted his musing and brought his attention back to the present.

“Do you think they’ll agree to the Chancellor’s demands?” Obi-Wan moved a little closer to the narrow view port and looked down at Naboo.

“These Federation types are cowards,” Qui-Gon moved to stand beside him, “the negotiations will be short.”

Obi-Wan grinned to himself. He knew it! He could easily imagine Y/N’s surprised expression that she would no doubt wear when they returned.

~ ~ ~

Unknown to some and sensed by others, something nefarious was indeed taking place.

Not far from where the two Jedi waited, the Viceroy of the Trade Federation and his assistant had been made aware of just who the supposed ‘ambassadors’ were. 

Having sent a droid to speak with them out of fear, Nute Gunray and his assistant Daultay Dofine were now debating on what to tell the one they both answered to.

Their conversation was interrupted when a flickering holo-image came up before them.

Before the Viceroy could utter a word, Dofine stepped forward and spoke in a simpering voice, “this scheme of yours has failed Lord Sidious. The blockades is finished. We dare not go against the Jedi.”

The hooded figure looked down at the creature before him in a way that could only be described as disgust. Turning to the Viceroy, he spoke in sharp tones. “Viceroy, I don’t want to see this stunted slime in my sight again!” The assistant bowed and crept away before the sentence had finished.

Swallowing hard, the Viceroy turned to face the hooded figure.

It was a while before anything was said. It was Sidious who spoke, he sounded almost a little thoughtful. “This turn of events is unfortunate,” he paused a little before continuing. “We must accelerate our plans,” he fully turned his attention to Nute Gunray, who stood silent. “Begin landing your troops.”

This seemed to bring back some mobility into the Viceroy. “But My Lord, is that legal?”

“I will make it legal,” the ominous delivery sent chills down the spine of anyone who listened. With those words, the holo-image flickered one last time before disappearing.

~ ~ ~

No matter how hard she tried, Y/N could not get to sleep. Something lurked at the edges of her periphery and would retreat every time she attempted to get a better look at it.

Giving up, she tossed the covers aside and moved as quietly as she could so as not to wake her Master. Slipping out of the quarters she shared, Y/N moved into the hallway beyond. A brief walk often helped her restless mind. 

She didn’t even make it halfway down the hallway when she heard them. Voices that sounded faraway but also close by.

_“I need to speak to the Jedi Council. The situation has become much more complicated.”_

Y/N’s eyes widened, that was Master Qui-Gon’s voice! What had happened that made her hear his voice ? Her heart sunk at the prospect that something terrible may have happened.

Fragments of sentences continued to reach her ears but only one really caught her attention.

_“My only conclusion... is that it was a Sith Lord.”_

Once again, that was Master Qui-Gon! And a Sith? Y/N’s stomach clenched, were they alright? Was Obi-Wan? Questions ran circles through her mind. She knew full well what these voices meant, that she now knew of something that had not yet come to pass. *

~ ~ ~

Tatooine. Sand everywhere. And the heat, Obi-Wan didn’t even wanted to get started on that. Obeying his Master, he had stayed aboard the damaged Nubian cruiser.

That feeling of unease that he had first encountered aboard the Trade Federation ship had not gone away. The temptation to contact Y/N was steadily growing stronger. Clenching his jaw, the young Padawan pushed the feeling down and tried to focus on the present, as he had been instructed.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes to better focus when his Comlink sounded. Sighing, he answered the call, “Master? Is everything alright ?”

“Master?” An amused female voice answered, “I’m not quite there yet.”

“Y/N ?”

“Short mission huh?”

Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan could just picture her expression. “Things didn’t go as planned, alright?”

“Mmhm,” Y/N most likely had her arms folded with one eyebrow raised. “When do they ever. So,” she paused a little before continuing, “what exactly did happen ?”

“Well, it turns out that the Trade Federation has invaded Naboo, in addition to the blockade that is. The Queen barely escaped.”

Y/N was silent for a good long while and it didn’t take long for Obi-Wan to remember that Naboo was her native planet.

“Y/N? You ok?”

“Umm, yeah, I think so,” she was quieter than before. Her emotional attachment to her home planet was a strong one, despite the fact that she hadn’t been raised there.

“You don’t sound ok.”

“I am, really,” she sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him. “It’s just a bit of a shock, that’s all. Anyway,” her change of tone suggested a change in subject. “When will you and Master Qui-Gon be back?”

Obi-Wan bit his lip and paused a little before answering. “I’m not quite sure yet, but I think it’ll be soon.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Where exactly are you?”

“Here’s the thing Y/N,” Obi-Wan braced himself for her reaction to his next words, “we’re on Tatooine. In the Outer Rim.”

“Tatooine?” Y/N all but shouted in surprise, “what in the name of the Force are you doing all the way out there?”

“Our ship was damaged as we left Naboo and Tatooine was the safest place to go, considering we have the Queen on board.”

A long sigh was heard from her end, she was no doubt pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed. “You alright though?” The words were whispered, as though she was afraid someone might hear her.

Taken by surprise, Obi-Wan didn’t answer right away.

“Obi-Wan?”

“I’m alright, considering.”

Silence hung between them for a short while before Y/N spoke again. “This may seem strange Obi-Wan, and a tad out of the blue but, I think something bad is going to happen.”

This caught his attention and he perked up, “what makes you say that?”

“Its just that,” she sounded a little hesitant and unsure. “I heard them again.”

Obi-Wan wished he didn’t know what she meant. Voices that only she could hear. Voices that foretold only bad things. “Who was it this time?”

“Master Qui-Gon.”

This was blow for Obi-Wan and he wasn’t quite sure how to take it. “What-what did he say?”

She seemed to hesitate before answering.

“Y/N, what did he say?”

She let out a long, drawn out breath. “He said something about..”

“Something about what?” Her fragmented sentences didn’t bode well and Obi-Wan began to wonder just how bad it would get this time.

Y/N let out a shuddering breath before answering with only two words. “The Sith.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if he had heard correctly. The Sith? His surprise faded a little when he realised that this could very well explain that feeling unease and that something was horribly wrong.

“But Y/N, the Sith are extinct. Could it be possible that you misheard?”

“I know what I heard Obi-Wan,” she spoke with a slight edge to her voice, “I am as surprised as you are, if not more so.”

“If that is indeed the case,” he became thoughtful, “then you must inform the Council and Master Tahl.”

“I tried, but the Council dismissed it.” Y/N sounded tired.

This angered Obi-Wan, but he forced himself to calm down. Sometimes it felt as though he was the only one to take her seriously. She had a gift and it drove him to near madness that the Council refused to accept that.

“What of Master Tahl? What did she say?” He hoped, for her sake, that her Master had been a little more understanding.

“I think she believes me,” Y/N sighed heavily, “but I can’t be sure.”

“For what it’s worth, I believe you.”

He hoped that this would bring a smile to her features. She deserved to have someone that believed her, and not someone who merely dismissed what she heard as pleas for attention.

“Thank you Obi-Wan, that means a lot.” He could clearly hear the smile in her voice and relief flooded through him. “It’s nice to know that I’m not alone in this.”

Obi-Wan made to answer when one of the pilots approached him. “Y/N? I have to go, I’m sorry. We’ll talk when I get back the Capital alright?”

“You stay out of trouble you hear me?” The joking nature of her voice was back.

“Sure thing Y/N, whatever you say” Obi-Wan grinned and shook his head before switching off his Comlink and giving the pilot his full attention.

“What is it?”

“Your Master is back with the required parts.”

“Thank you, I’ll be there presently.” Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief, finally they would be leaving.

Straightening his robes, Obi-Wan made his way through the ship and to the lowered loading ramp. His Master seemed to be riding on the planet’s native animals. The creature had long legs so Master Qui-Gon was a little way above the planet’s sandy surface.

“I’m going back,” he said by way of greeting as his Padawan approached.

“Where are you going Master?”

“There’s some unfinished business that requires my attention.”

Obi-Wan knew what this meant and he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. “Why do I get the feeling we’ve picked up yet another pathetic life-form?” Disapproval was clear in the way he spoke.

“Get this hyperdrive installed,” Qui-Gon instructed his apprentice and turned his mount in the direction he had come.

Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. No doubt this was the boy his Master had mentioned earlier. The one with an astounding number of midichloriens in his blood. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel he was being shuffled to the side in favour of this boy.


	2. The threat of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a corner of my heart that is yours. And I don’t mean for now, or until I’ve found somebody else, I mean forever. I mean to say that whether I fall in love a thousand times over or once or never again, there’ll always be a small quiet place in my heart that belongs only to you. ~ Beau Taplin || The Corner

The human mind is truly the scariest thing of all and right now Y/N was convinced that hers was playing tricks on her.

Down in the Archives, Y/N had been sent by her Master to locate and retrieve information on a planetary system called Ryloth. Y/N had never been to the system but Master Tahl had, and unless they were being sent on a mission there, Y/N had no idea as to why her Master would send her down there.

“Ryloth you say?” Jedi Archivist Jocasta Nu cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes thoughtfully.

Nodding, Y/N opened her mouth to answer when...

“Y/N you in here?” A familiar voice reached her ears and her eyes widened.

“Obi-Wan?” Y/N’s attention switched to the direction from which his voice came. Turning away from the Archivist, Y/N’s eyes swept the entirety of the Archive hall. “Where are you?” She was confused as to why she had not been notified of his return.

“Y/N, Padawan Kenobi is off-planet.” Master Nu’s voice came from behind her and brought her attention back to her.

“Then why did I hear him ?” Y/N raised her eyebrows in anticipation for a believable answer. “Surely you heard it too.”

“No one but me called you, Padawan Y/L/N,” the Archivist spoke as if to a youngling.

“Are you saying that I imagined it?” Even Y/N was surprised at the challenging tone of her voice.

“It is possible, yes.”

Unable to think of any coherent reply, Y/N bowed quickly to the Jedi Master before hurrying out of the Archives, the requested information forgotten.

~ ~ ~

Obi-Wan could honestly say he was glad to see Tatooine fade behind them as they plotted a course back to the Capital.

His mind wandered back to the brief conversation he had had with his Master about his adversary. What if what Y/N had told him somehow coincided with all this? Obi-Wan shuddered to think of the possibility. Surely they would have at least sensed the return of the Sith, beings as powerful as they could hardly slip under the radar, as it were.

The possibility that his Master’s attacker had been a Sith was daunting enough, let alone the thought they had not seen the last of him. The sooner they arrived back at the Capital, the better.

His thoughts unwittingly turned to Y/N. How was she handling all this? No doubt made harder by what she already knew. She was passionate, and would no doubt keep pushing until someone listened to her and heeded what she was saying.

“You must learn to control your thoughts my young Padawan,” Qui-Gon’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, “lest the Council should catch wind of their nature.”

Choosing not to say anything, Obi-Wan greeted his Master with a slight bow.

“You are right to worry, young Y/N carries a heavy burden,” Qui-Gon moved to stand beside his apprentice. “You must see to it that she does not carry it alone.” If he noticed Obi-Wan’s confused and questioning look, he said nothing.

“What of the Council?” Obi-Wan asked, changing the subject ever-so-slightly. “Will they believe you?”

“There’s no telling of what they will or will not do,” Qui-Gon answered, “but we must have faith that the Force will guide their decision.”

“But Master,” Obi-Wa turned slightly to face Qui-Gon, “what if they simply brush it aside? For surely they would have forewarned us.”

“I cannot speak for the Council, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon paused a little before continuing, “but I sense your reluctance to bring this matter to them. Why is that?”

Obi-Wan did not answer right away, but when he did, his voice was quieter than before. “Y/N has already tried, but they would not listen.”

“Ah. Yes.” Qui-Gon sounded thoughtful. He knew, as well as Obi-Wan, what the voices meant. “She has a powerful gift, one that has not been seen or heard of before. It is likely that only a small portion of the Council believes her, but not enough to give her the support she needs.”

“Do you think she knows this?” If not, then Obi-Wan knew that as soon as they reached the Capital, it would be the first thing he would tell her.

“It is unlikely.” Qui-Gon’s answer seemed to end the conversation.

Then, another thought crossed Obi-Wan’s mind. “What of the boy? Anakin. What is to become of him ?”

“He will come with us to the Temple once we reach Coruscant.”

“To be trained?”

Qui-Gon glanced at his apprentice and sighed. “That is for the Council to decide.”

~ ~ ~

Walking alongside her Master, Y/N’s mind wandered back to the incident in the Archives. If Master Tahl knew anything about it, she hadn’t said anything.

Her attention was brought back to the present when she noticed a change in her surroundings. They stood at the entrance to one of the Temple’s numerous training salles. “Master?” She looked up in confusion at the woman next to her.

“It’s been a while since you have had any practice in dueling.” Tahl shrugged off her robe. “Your mind has been elsewhere of late. I need it to be here, in the present.”

Sighing, Y/N slipped her robe off and made to retrieve a training saber when her Master stopped her. “It’s time you trained with a real one.”

Y/N’s eyes widened as she took in what her Master was saying. She may have assembled her own lightsaber but she had never used it. “Master, are you sure this is wise ?”

“Would I suggest it if it were not?” Tahl smiled at her apprentice.

“No,” Y/N returned the expression, “I suppose not.”

Unhooking her saber from her belt, she waited for her Master to do the same.

Y/N was grateful that she and her Master were the only occupants in the salle. Her cheeks were flushed red and she could feel the sweat run down her spine. Her Master had proved to her, once again, that she had a lot to learn.

Deactivating their respective weapons, the pair retrieved their robes.

“You did well, Y/N. If you continue like that, you’ll be competing in the trials in next to no time.”

Y/N felt her cheeks redden even more, if that was at all possible. “Thank you Master, truly, and I apologise.”

Slipping her robe over her tall frame, Tahl looked down at her Padawan, confused. “Whatever for?”

“My state of mind, Master.” Y/N ducked her head and looked down at her feet. “I have been distracted lately. I shall endeavour to exercise more control.”

Tahl smiled down at the young woman. “You need not apologise my young Padawan. You carry the burden of the future. It is not a light one, nor will it ever be. In time you will see that you need not carry it alone.” She lay gentle hand on Y/N’s shoulder.

“Master?” Y/N asked, confused as to her Master’s meaning.

“You have friends Y/N,” Tahl explained. “Let them help you, let _me_ help you. That is why I am here.”

Y/N smiled and nodded. “Thank you Master.”

“You are a good student, Y/N.” Her hand moved to gently cup Y/N’s cheek, “I am so very proud of you. Never forget that.”

Y/N nodded and pulled on her own robe before following her Master out of the salle and into the hallway beyond.

~ ~ ~

Never had Coruscant looked more beautiful. But then again, in Obi-Wan’s view every planet was beautiful compared with the one they had just left.

Disembarking with his Master, Obi-Wan waited patiently while Qui-Gon spoke with the Queen and her Captain.

His thoughts drifted to Y/N and to what her reaction would be once he had told her the good news. Thoughts that were soon interrupted with the return of his Master. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he watched Anakin go with the Queen instead of Qui-Gon.

Contemplating whether or not to address the matter, Obi-Wan followed his Master to the transport that would take them to the Temple.

The journey was a short one.

Climbing the steps to the main entrance, Obi-Wan glanced at his Master and for once in their time together, he wanted to know what he was thinking.

Upon entering the temple, he and Qui-Gon immediately made their way to the turbolift that would take them to the Council chambers.

It was then that he noticed two approaching figures, one distinctly shorter than the other and a small smile soon formed.

Why Master Tahl had insisted they go for a walk, Y/N had not the slightest idea. Her arms and legs were aching from the training session and she was trying hard not to grimace with every step.

“Y/N?”

She froze. Her legs refused to move and her eyes widened as she took in the speaker. Not again, please not again.

Obi-Wan was confused. Why had Y/N stopped as soon as she heard him call to her? Why did she look at him with wide, disbelieving eyes? He hadn’t been gone _that_ long, surely.

Approaching her, he addressed her a second time, “Y/N?”

Y/N squeezed her eyes shut for a split second before opening them again. No, this couldn’t be happening. Casting an apologetic glance her Master’s way, she turned on her heels and walked swiftly the way she had come, not once looking back.

“Come Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon’s calm voice pulled him from his confused trance. What had gotten into her?

Shaking his head to clear it, he followed his Master into the turbolift.

~ ~ ~

Obi-Wan stood silently beside his Master as their mission so far was reported to the Council. He looked at each of the Council members in turn as his Master spoke, he studied them as a distraction. Y/N’s behaviour upon seeing him disturbed him more than he cared to admit.

His attention was pulled back to the present when he heard his Master describe their situation on Tatooine and in particular, his mysterious attacker.

“He had all the lightsaber fighting capabilities and the moves of the Jedi, only faster and more aggressive. My only conclusion... is that it was a Sith Lord.”

_Sith._ So Y/N was right. Was this what she had heard his Master say? Was this what had led her to believe that something dark was on the horizon?

“Impossible! The Sith are extinct! They have been for nearly a millenium.” One of the Council members, Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke up.

“I agree. The Sith would not have returned without us sensing it.” Obi-Wan’s attention was drawn to the second speaker, the Korun Jedi Master, Mace Windu.

This is how he imagined it must have gone when Y/N would have spoken to them about what she had heard. Denial and dismissing.

His thoughts were interrupted when at last, Yoda spoke, “Hard to see, the dark side is. We must investigate further before drawing a conclusion to the identity of your adversary.” His words gave the young Padawan hope that perhaps Master Yoda was among the few that believed Y/N.

Taking these words as a dismissal, Obi-Wan bowed and turned to leave but soon noticed that his Master had not moved, it seemed as though he had more to say, about what, Obi-Wan had a suspicion.

It seemed the Council noticed this too. Master Yoda spoke up, perhaps voicing the thoughts of his fellow Council Members. “Master Qui-Gon. More to say have you ?”

His Master nodded and folded his hands within the wide sleeves of his robe. “With your permission, my Master, I have encountered a vergence in the Force.”

Obi-Wan’s apprehension turned into curiosity at how this situation would turn out.

“A vergence, you say?” It seemed that Qui-Gon had indeed snagged their attention.

Even that of Master Windu, who lent forward ever-so-slightly. “Located around a person?”

Encouraged by their questions, Qui-Gon continued, “ A boy. His cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life-form. It was possible he was concieved by the midi-chlorians.“

His statement was met with silence and Obi-Wan held his breath.

At last Master Windu broke the heavy silence, “you refer to the prophecy of The One who will bring balance to the Force. You believe it’s this boy?”

Obi-Wan glanced between the two Masters, what answer would his Master give that wouldn’t sound too much like a presumption?

“I don’t presume-” Qui-Gon was cut off by Master Yoda.

“But you do. Revealed your opinion is.”

“I request the boy be tested Master.”

It was all Obi-Wan could do from openly staring at his Master in shock. What was he thinking?

His panicked thoughts were interrupted by Master Yoda addressing his Master. “Oh. Trained as a Jedi, you request for him, hmm?”

Despite being put on the spot, as it were, Qui-Gon remained as calm as ever. His answer was evidence of that, “finding him was the will of the Force, I have no doubt of that.”

Silence answered him for a short while as the Council seemed to come to a decision. Master Windu spoke for them, “bring him before us then.” He sounded somewhat resigned.

Eyeing his Master, Obi-Wan waited until he had bowed before following him from the Council chamber.

~ ~ ~

Y/N ran as far and fast as she could, not giving any thought as to how she appeared. How could her mind do this to her? How dare it?!

Knowing that it would be too obvious if she went to her quarters, Y/N headed in the direction of one of the more isolated gardens within the temple. Being around nature often helped her clear her head and to think.

All but collapsing on the nearest bench, Y/N attempted to calm herself. Nothing seemed to work, she kept hearing his voice in her head as if on repeat. In any other circumstance she would have been overjoyed to see him.

~ ~ ~ 

Both Jedi took a lungful of the cool early-evening air. They now stood on one of the Temple’s many balconies, overlooking the planet-wide city, the rays of the setting sun reflecting off the many glass surfaces.

“The boy will not pass the Council’s test Master,” Obi-Wan kept his gaze on city-scape before him, his voice steady and certain. “He is too old.”

Qui-Gon was undeterred by his Padawan’s words. “Anakin will become a Jedi,” he too was certain, perhaps even more so. “I promise you.”

Groaning inwardly, Obi-Wan turned slightly to face his Master. “Do not defy the Council, Master. Not again.” Qui-Gon could have very well been on the Council by now, had it not been for obvious reasons.

“I shall do what I must Obi-Wan,” the tell-tale calmness was still there, as well as the certainty. “As must you.”

“Me?” Confusion coloured his tone.

“Do you think me blind my young Padawan?” Qui-Gon’s lips quirked up in a slight smile. “I do not know her as well as you, but I believe that one does not greet friends as she did.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as he took his Master’s meaning. Quickly schooling his expression and reigning in his thoughts, he looked up at his Master. “I believe she was just surprised.”

“Surprised enough to freeze up and then take off in the opposite direction?”

“What is this all about Master?”

Qui-Gon paused before answering. “During the briefing with the Council, you were the most distracted I’ve seen in a long time, if at all.”

Obi-Wan said nothing.

“Find her. Set things straight. You never know when you might get the chance again.”

Obi-Wan was at war with himself. Should he go and inquire after her? Or should he leave it be and wait for her to explain things?

“Go. Obi-Wan,” it was as though Qui-Gon read his thoughts, which he sometimes did.

Without a word, he bowed respectfully to his Master before leaving the balcony and going in search of her. Worry for her seeped into his thoughts, what could possibly have happened that made her react like that?

He tried not to seem too desperate in his search, but he could not find her anywhere, even her Master did not know her location.

It was then that he remembered something she had told him years before. Something about nature. _Nature_. That was it. Having narrowed down his search somewhat, he tried not to appear too eager.

~ ~ ~

The cool night air washed over Y/N as she sat beneath a small tree. She had finally managed to get her thoughts in some kind of order. She could almost laugh at the irony of her situation. The one person that usually helped her focus was the reason for her not being able to do so.

“Well that’s just typical isn’t it?” She murmured to herself and sighed heavily.

“What is?”

In an instant she was on her feet. Taking on a defensive stance, she backed away from him and shook her head. “No. This isn’t happening. It isn’t real.”

Obi-Wan didn’t think it was possible for him to get even more confused. “Why wouldn’t it be?” He asked her.

“You’re not really here. You’re off-world. I saw you off myself.” She spoke quickly, something she never did unless she was particularly nervous or frightened. 

“I’ve come back,” he spoke slowly and moved cautiously towards her.

“Don’t do that,” she backed away the more he advanced. “Don’t try and convince me you’re real.”

“But I am.”

Y/N glanced nervously at the entrance to the garden, as though someone lurked there, listening.

Not knowing what else to do, he reached out and gently took one of her hands in his own. He expected her to recoil, but she simply stood there and slowly moved her eyes down until they rested on their joined hands.

Y/N’s lips moved as though she was speaking, but no sound came out. Her eyes moved from their hands and up to his face. Narrowing her eyes, she seemed to assess him. “If you are what you say you are, how did-, how did you find me?”

“I asked everyone I came across, even Master Tahl. But she knew not where you were. I then remembered something you told me long ago,” a small smile accompanied his next words. “You said, _‘I can only ever truly clear my mind and focus my thoughts if I am around nature in its purest form’_. That helped me to narrow my search.”

Y/N felt the unfamiliar sting of tears. “You remember that?” For her it was always a surprise when anyone remembered anything about her.

“Of course I do,” Obi-Wan nodded and gently squeezed her hand. “The things you say are often hard to forget.”

This seemed to convince her. Letting go of his hand, Y/N threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close. “You came back.” Her voice was muffled and her tears soaked into the thick material of his robes.

Ignoring his loyalty to the Code for just this once, Obi-Wan gently wrapped both arms around her waist and simply held her. “Of course I came back. I promised didn’t I?”


	3. Dangers realised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You get me. There’s no other way to put it. When I am a whirlwind of a person, a mess of bad moods and even worse ideas, you move in slow, wrap each of those arms around me and in an instant, I am understood. When I am blind of all else, I see the way through you.” ~ Beau Taplin || The Way

“For the last time Y/N, the answer is no.”

“But why?” She tried hard not sound like a youngling that wasn’t getting their way.

“Because it is not our mission, that’s why.” Tahl gave her apprentice a look that would have caused any other person to back down.

“What if something happens and they need our help?” Y/N knew she was clutching at straws.

Master Tahl put down the datapads she had been carrying and turned to her apprentice. “Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi are more than capable. They will be able to handle any trouble that may or may not come their way.”

Y/N said nothing. It was unfair. Unfair that she was stuck at the Temple while her friend got to go off-planet for the second time that month.

~ ~ ~

“I don’t understand Master,” Obi-Wan said as he and Qui-Gon went to meet the Nubian Queen. “Why does she want to go back? She’s walking into a death trap.”

“It is not for us to question the Queen’s motives. We are to protect her, not fight a war for her.”

“Yes Master. Forgive me.”

Qui-Gon smiled down at his apprentice. He would make a fine Jedi knight and dare he hope, a Master. His attention was diverted when their transport docked where the Queen’s cruiser waited, with the Queen herself.

“Your Majesty,” Qui-Gon addressed the Queen and he and Obi-Wan bowed respectfully.

Any conversation between the Queen and his Master was blurred out when a flash of familiar brown fabric caught Obi-Wan’s attention. Not wanting to appear rude and inattentive, he stayed beside his Master and wondered if he had imagined it.

Bringing his attention back to the present, Obi-Wan saw Anakin standing a little off to the side and looking a bit unsure. Before he even thought of doing anything, Qui-Gon approached the boy and crouched down so that he was at the boy’s eye-level.

“I’m not allowed to train you, so I want you watch me and be mindful. Always remember, your focus determines your reality.” Qui-Gon spoke gently to the boy.

“Qui-Gon sir,” Anakin twisted his hands together and looked up at the Jedi Master. “I don’t want to be a problem.”

Standing up, Qui-Gon smiled down at the boy, “you won’t Ani. Just stick by me and I’ll make sure you’re alright. Ok?” Anakin nodded, smiling.

~ ~ ~

The flight to Naboo was a short one. The sight of the blockade made everyone nervous. Anakin, ever the curious one, spent the entire journey in the cockpit.

“Why hasn’t anyone tried to stop us?”

One of the pilots, a young woman, smiled at Anakin. “No doubt they know the Queen is on board. They need her alive. Down on the planet.”

Anakin nodded thoughtfully. “Then why is she going there? It sounds very dangerous.”

The pilot nodded. “It _is_ very dangerous. But the Queen wants to help her people.”

“Her people are very lucky.”

The young woman smiled slightly and nodded, “indeed they are.” Anakin watched closely as her slender fingers flew over the control panel in front of her. They had begun to enter the atmosphere.

Having landed in one of Naboo’s numerous grass plains, the Queen and her entourage, as well as the two Jedi, disembarked.

As they waited for Jar-Jar to return from speaking with his superiors, Obi-Wan approached Qui-Gon. “Jar-Jar is on his way to the Gungan city, Master.”

Qui-Gon did not respond right away. Silence hung between them like a heavy curtain, they had not spoken since they had left the Capital. He sounded a little distracted when he answered with one word, “good.”

“Do you think the Queen’s idea will work ?” Obi-Wan crossed his arms in the wide sleeves of his robe.

“The Gungans will not be easily swayed,” Qui-Gon answered, referencing the plan the Queen had proposed before they had landed. “And we cannot use our power to help her.”

Obi-Wan said nothing for a short while. But when he did, he did not meet his Master’s eye. “I apologise for my behaviour Master. It is not my place to disagree with you about the boy. And I am grateful,” he looked up and smiled slightly, “that you think I am ready to take the trials.”

Qui-Gon turned to face him and smiled. “You have been a good apprentice Obi-Wan. I foresee that you shall become a great Jedi knight.”

Obi-Wan nodded in acknowledgement of the compliment.

Their conversation came to an end when Jar-Jar returned with news that the underwater Gungan city was deserted.

“Any idea where they might have gone ?” Qui-Gon asked.

The gungan shook his head before quickly nodding as he seemed to remember something. “When in trouble, Gunguns go to sacred place.”

“Will you take us there?” The Queen spoke up. Her handmaidens and pilots standing close behind her.

Jar-Jar seemed to think for a short before sighing heavily and nodding. He gestured for everyone to follow him.

The group soon came to a glade and true to his word, Jar-Jar’s people were there. Peering at the newcomers in suspicion and thinly veiled hostility.

On the fallen head of a statue stood the chieftain of the Gungans, Boss Nass.

The Queen stepped forward and began to speak, “I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo, we come before you in peace.” Her words caused Boss Nass to laugh, he clearly did not take her seriously.

One of the handmaidens stepped forward and glanced briefly at the Queen before looking up at the Gungans. “ _I_ am Queen Amidala.” Shocked whispers echoed around the glade. “This is my decoy,” she gestured to the young woman beside her. “My loyal bodyguard. I apologise for the deception, but it was necessary.”

Silence followed her statement. Obi-Wan glanced at his Master, did he know about this ? A slight movement to the right of his Master caught his eye. One of the Queen’s pilots had stepped forward and stood beside one of the handmaidens. It was clear that the pilot was female but this was nothing unusual. What was unusual was the sense of familiarity that Obi-Wan got from her.

“Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build.” Amidala’s voice broke his train of thought and diverted his attention back to her. “If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us… no, I beg you to help us.” With those words, she dropped to her knees, everyone following suit.

“We are your humble servants.” The young Queen bowed her head. “Our fate is in your hands.”

There was a pause before the Gungan replied. “Hmmmm.” He seemed to think for a moment before continuing. “Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans? Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa… bein’ friends.” His words were met with cheers from both sides.

~ ~ ~

Near where they had landed, Queen Amidala and her party now planned their retake of Theed Palace. A holographic model of the palace allowed the Queen to clearly illustrate her strategies.

Obi-Wan stood to the side with his Master and did his best memorise their part in the plan. He briefly wondered if that young pilot was near, she seemed so familiar, he had yet to find out why.

Having explained to Gungans their part in the overall plan, the Queen and her group made their way to the transports that would take them to Theed.

~ ~ ~

Theed was crawling with Trade Federation droids. Staying out of sight, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, along with Anakin, accompanied the Queen.

Receiving a coded signal from their counterpart across the street, Amidala and her team all but mowed down a group of droids headed their way. Gesturing for everyone to follow her, Amidala led the way to the main hanger bay.

They had scarcely set one foot in the hanger when more than five Droidekas intercepted them. Shots were fired from both sides, with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon deflecting what they could.

“Get to your ships,” Amidala commanded the pilots, who immediately ran to their respective crafts. Some made it, some did not. One did not go at all.

The remaining pilot stood beside the Queen. Her holster was empty, from her belt hung another weapon. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as he noticed this and they narrowed when she reached for it and activated it. Without hesitation, she proceeded to block the Destroyer’s deadly bolts before they could harm the Queen.

With the help of Anakin who now sat in the cockpit of a Nubian starfighter, the young woman destroyed the droids.

Making to follow the Queen to the hanger’s exit, the young woman felt a gentle yet firm hand on her arm. She smirked beneath her helmet when she saw who it belonged to.

“Who are you ?” Qui-Gon asked the young pilot. He had his suspicions but he prayed he was wrong.

Choosing not to say anything, the young woman took off her helmet and let her H/L H/C hair tumble out.

“Y/N ?”

Nodding, she tossed the helmet to the side. “The one and only.” She winked at the stunned Obi-Wan.

“What in the name of the Force do you think you are doing here?” Qui-Gon’s usually calm voice held an undercurrent of anger.

With a look in her eyes that reminded them both of her Master, Y/N spoke. “I figured the both of you could use some help,” looking around the hanger, she smirked. “And it seems I was right.”

“Does your Master know of you being here?”

Qui-Gon’s fears were realised when she shook her head.

“You could be expelled for this,” it was not Qui-Gon who spoke, but Obi-Wan. He approached her slowly, as if he didn’t really believe she was there.

“It would have been worth it though,” Y/N said with a slight smile. “The Queen is safe. You’re safe. That’s all that matters.”

Obi-Wan made to speak when Qui-Gon beat him to it. “You will remain here, where it is safe.” He held up a hand to stop her protests. “You have broken enough rules already. You’ll be lucky to even be considered for the trials when Master Tahl hears of this.”

Anyone else would have looked down, ashamed. Y/N simply looked Qui-Gon in the eye and lifted her chin. “I do not wish to appear disrespectful Master. But, knowing what I do, I cannot leave you or your Padawan to face the danger we all know is coming.”

Silence met her statement. Obi-Wan glanced between her and his Master, she was right and knowing her, she would blame herself if anything happened.

“Very well,” Qui-Gon relented and Obi-Wan sent a small smile her way. “But you stay with me at all times, is that understood?”

Y/N nodded and grinned, “of course Master.”

Amidala, as though sensing the ease of tension, announced that it was time for them to leave. As they reached the hanger’s doors however, the doors opened to reveal a hooded figure and Y/N felt the temperature in the hanger drop.

Y/N took an involuntary step back, her heart hammering in her chest.

“Y/N? What is it?” Obi-Wan sounded far away.

She shook her head and whispered, “Sith.” What she said was confirmed when the figure lowered it’s hood and revealed it to be a horned Zabrak. It’s yellow eyes seemed to pinpoint everyone at the same time.

“We’ll handle this,” Qui-Gon said to Amidala, who led her team back the way they had come.

Y/N remained frozen to the spot, even when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan ignited their lightsabers. Her eyes followed their every movement, yet her muscles refused to move.

It was only when the Sith all but threw Obi-Wan to the side, that her instincts took over. Igniting her own weapon, she launched herself at the Zabrak. She became a whirlwind of blue light, interrupted only when Qui-Gon struck their opponent.

Soon it became three against one. Two Padawans. One Master. One Sith Lord. At times it looked as though the Jedi had the upper-hand, but then the Sith would throw them off with aggressive yet highly skilled strikes and parries.

It was only when they entered the palace’s power generator complex, that Y/N suddenly became very aware of her surroundings; narrow bridges that were built high above each other and a thick column of electrical energy that pulsed in the centre.

Not being too fond of heights, Y/N tried to stay away from the edges and tried not to look down. She kept her attacks as central as she could and prayed she wouldn’t go tumbling over the side. She became so focused on her own safety that she failed to notice that her attacks were leaving her open in many places.

The Sith, Darth Maul by name, noticed this however and took full advantage. The young woman had proven herself to be a force to be reckoned with, her attacks were fluid and almost elegant. Impressive for a mere Padawan learner. While defending himself from the other two Jedi, Maul noticed her technique beginning to fail. The fluidity vanished and he could see in her eyes that something had shifted. Taking advantage of the many openings she now unwittingly presented, he struck.

Obi-Wan watched in horror as she tumbled from the bridge, her severed right leg following her. “Y/N!” He screamed her name, not caring who or what heard him. His best friend now lay unmoving on the bridge below, her severed limb and weapon were nowhere to be seen.

His heart hammering, he struggled to control the emotions now running rampant through him. Tightening his grip on his lightsaber, Obi-Wan launched himself at the gloating Sith. He and Qui-Gon drove him further and further into the generator complex.

It was only when they entered a sectioned-off area that Master and Padawan were separated. A short passageway that was sectioned off with lethal energy shields. Obi-Wan remained trapped in the last one as his Master took on the Sith alone. Unable to keep still, his eyes followed every movement the Sith made and tried to find any weaknesses. The image of Y/N lying unmoving and injured flashed before his eyes. White-hot anger flared up and rushed through him.

His sea-shaded eyes followed his Master as he struck and parried and struck again. Obi-Wan hated this, not being able to help his Master.

A second scream tore from his lips as he watched the Sith mortally wound Qui-Gon. “NO.” The scream echoed through the chamber and grief flowed through him and anger soon followed. He watched helplessly as his Master collapsed, his lightsaber rolling away from him.

Tearing his eyes away from his fallen Master, Obi-Wan clenched his jaw and glared at his opponent, who prowled and gloated before him.

When at last the timed barrier gave way, Obi-Wan all but threw himself at the Sith. His anger and grief fueled him. Lashing out, he launched a lethal series of attacks and skillfully dodged the Sith Lord’s strikes. His emotions soon began to cloud his judgement. With a swift kick from the Sith, Obi-Wan lost his balance and fell backwards.

Grabbing onto the first thing, Obi-Wan prevented himself from falling down into the incineration pit. Taking a series of deep breaths to calm himself, Obi-Wan brought his rebellious emotions under control. Hanging on for dear life, Obi-Wan began to think of ways for him to rectify his current situation. Maul hadn’t left the chamber, he lurked at the edge of the pit, pacing back and forth, striking at the edge with his lightsaber.

Gritting his teeth, Obi-Wan looked over in the direction where his Master lay, and his lightsaber close by. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, he called on the Force for help as he pulled Qui-Gon’s lightsaber toward him. Hope surged through him as the weapon moved closer and closer until, once again calling on the Force, he launched himself out of the pit and caught the lightsaber and ignited it. Without warning he struck, and watched with grim satisfaction as the Sith tumbled backwards, his severed torso following him down.

Without second thought, he hurried over to his Master and knelt by him, gently resting his head in the crook of his arm.

“It’s too late,” Qui-Gon breathed out.

Obi-Wan refused to believe this, “no!” He shook his head to emphasis his point.

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon swallowed hard, almost painfully, “Obi-Wan, promise… Promise me you will train the boy.” He knew of his Padawan’s reservations, but this had to be done.

Not bothering to hide his tears, Obi-Wan nodded, “yes, Master.”

Qui-Gon reached up and gently wiped away a tear, “he is the chosen one. He will bring balance. Train him.”

Obi-Wan nodded a second time and cried out when he felt his Master go limp. Letting his emotions run free, he held Qui-Gon close and let the tears come.

~ ~ ~

The Council came to Naboo once they had received the news. Master Tahl had come with them, having learned of her apprentice’s involvement and of course, Qui-Gon’s sudden death.

Obi-Wan had relayed his Master’s last request to Master Yoda, who now paced before him. “Confer on you the level of Jedi knight, the Council does.” Obi-Wan suppressed a small smile, one that soon vanished when Yoda turned to face him and continued speaking. “But, agree with you taking this boy as your Padawan learner, I do not.”

Obi-Wan knew this was coming. His Master’s request was bound to be met with skepticism. “Qui-Gon believed in him.” For now, that was good enough for him.

Yoda let out a resigned sigh, “the Chosen One, the boy may be. Nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training.”

Obi-Wan was in no mood to take ‘no’ for an answer. “Master Yoda. I gave Qui-Gon my word. I _will_ train Anakin. Without the approval of the Council if I must.”

“Qui-Gon’s defiance I sense in you,” Yoda shook his head, “need that, you do not.” He paused briefly and took a deep breath before continuing, “agree with you, the Council does. Your apprentice, Skywalker will be.”

Obi-Wan didn’t know whether to be relieved or surprised. Maybe both. He didn’t know if he was ready for such a task. Bowing in respect to the Jedi Master, Obi-Wan left the room. Worry for Y/N shot through him and he hated not knowing if she was alright, or if she even survived.

Finding his way to the palace’s medical wing, he found Master Tahl. She sat silently by her Padawan’s bed. Y/N lay still on the white bed, the extent of her injury was hidden by starched sheets.

Most likely feeling the waves of worry radiating off of him, Tahl looked up and smiled sadly at the young knight. “Come in Obi-Wan.” She gestured for him to join her.

“How is she?” He struggled to keep his voice calm. His eyes wandered over Y/N’s sleeping features.

“They say she will pull through.” Tahl’s words were music to his ears. “Her body went into shock, that and she hit her head rather hard when she fell.”

“That’s why she’s not awake,” Obi-Wan asked, “because of that ?”

Tahl nodded, “I’m afraid so. They don’t know when she’ll wake up.”

Obi-Wan let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “But she will wake up, won’t she, Master?”

Tahl sighed and stood up, “there is no reason why she shouldn’t.” In passing him, she lay a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I am so very sorry for your loss Obi-Wan, I cannot imagine how you must be feeling.”

He simply nodded in acknowledgement, not trusting himself to speak with a steady voice where his Master was concerned.

Obi-Wan waited until she had left before going to Y/N’s bedside. “I need you to listen to me very carefully,” he spoke to her as though she wasn’t in some coma. “You made me a promise some while ago. I know we were only children but I have never known you to break a promise.” He took a deep shuddering breath. “You promised me that should you ever go anywhere that I did not, that you would always come back.” He swallowed hard as unexpected tears came, “I need you to fulfill that promise Y/N. You can’t go, you simply cannot. Not after everything that’s happened.”

She lay still as he spoke, the light of the setting sun casting a soft glow into the room. She lay still as he lent forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She didn’t move a muscle.

~ ~ ~

That night, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Queen Amidala and the Council stood beside Qui-Gon’s funeral pyre.

Anakin was, understandably confused and saddened. Looking into the flames, he asked Obi-Wan in a forlorn voice, “what will happen to me now?”

Turning his attention to the boy, Obi-Wan spoke in a low, reassuring tone. “The Council has granted me permission to train you. You _will_ be a Jedi. I promise.” This seemed to reassure Anakin somewhat.

Not far behind them, Master Windu spoke with Yoda, “there’s no doubt that the mysterious warrior was a Sith.”

Yoda nodded in agreement. “Always two there are, no more, no less. A Master and an Apprentice.”

“But which was killed?” Master Windu turned to look at the pyre, “the Master or the Apprentice.”

~ ~ ~

The next day proved to be beautiful. The streets of Theed were alive with celebration as the Gungan procession made their way to the palace where Amidala waited.

Beside her stood Obi-Wan with his new Padawan learner by his side. She was further flanked by the Jedi Council, her handmaidens and her advisors.

Waiting until Boss Nass and Jar-Jar had dismounted, Amidala accepted the Globe of Peace from her Governor. When the Gungan chieftain finally stood beside her, she passed him the Globe and the crowd erupted into cheers.

As this was happening, Obi-Wan felt something behind him, a wave of relief, one so strong that he turned to see who it came from.

There she stood, leaning on both her Master and a crutch for support. Her prosthetic leg shimmered in the late morning sun. Her smile was brighter than the twin suns of Tatooine. 

His joy and relief at seeing her awake made him smile back. She had kept her promise. She had come back.


End file.
